


Королева Ночи

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Король Ночи обращает в Белого Ходока девушку, чтобы сделать ее своей женой.





	Королева Ночи

**Author's Note:**

> Чет внезапно зашипперил Короля Ночи с его сыном в процессе написания. Это закономерно. Я это принесу даже туда, где этого нет.

Он настиг ее, когда она бежала в снегах. Убегала от армии мертвых. Убившей весь ее отряд. И от него - чудовища с ледяными глазами. В большей степени от него. Он пугал сильнее, чем полчище мертвецов.  
Он схватил за руку и обратил в такое же чудовище, как и он сам. Слишком быстро, чтобы она смогла сопротивляться. Когда она опомнилась и ударила его, все уже произошло.  
\- Пойдем со мной, - прошелестел над ухом вкрадчивый, завораживающе-жуткий голос, напоминающий свист морозного ветра. - Стань моей женой.  
Король Ночи перехватил ее руку, едва она вновь попыталась ударить. Ее рука теперь стала такой же ледяной. Хотелось разрыдаться от яростного бессилия. А лучше пронзить его мечом.  
\- Ты превратил меня в чудовище!  
\- Ты не чудовище. Ты прекрасна.  
Она вырывалась, но он притянул к себе, крепко обняв за талию.  
\- Тебе не место среди них. Их жизни так скоротечны.  
\- А ты меня забыл спросить?! - яростно выплюнула она ему в лицо, решительно взирая на него снизу. Все чертовы мужики вокруг вечно были такими высокими. Так сложно было дотянуться, чтобы вмазать им по зубам.  
\- Меня никто не спрашивал. Но если бы я остался человеком, я давно был бы мертв.  
\- Лучше помереть, чем быть с тобой!  
\- Ты не знаешь, каково быть со мной.  
Только сексуального рабства у чудовища ей не хватало! На нее что, в жизни свалилось мало дерьма? Она родилась бастардом, так и не смогла обрести дом, потеряла отца, лишилась свободы по собственной глупости, принеся эту гребаную клятву - этого всего миру было недостаточно? Он хотел поиздеваться еще?  
\- Пойдем, я покажу тебе, - позвал Король Ночи, бесцеремонно хватая за плечо и утаскивая за собой. Но от его хватки почему-то совершенно не было больно. И холодно тоже больше не было. Стало лучше. Больше силы и легкости в теле. Приятное чувство неуязвимости. В этом определенно что-то было. Это нравилось больше, чем человеческие слабости. Но вот стоило ли того? Если и здесь ее ждало все то же - домогательства того, кто сильнее и выше рангом. Вряд ли ему удалось бы сопротивляться так же удачно, как дозорным. Он властвовал над всем, что создавал.  
У Джоан захватило дух, когда она увидела возвышающийся на равнине ледяной замок. Чарующе-мрачный в сумерках, среди бескрайних снегов. Стена поразила, когда она увидела ее впервые. Но это было во множество раз прекрасней Стены.  
Там играли дети. Седьмое пекло. Дети. Никто никогда не приходил сюда живым. Никто этого не видел. Никто не видел дом Белых Ходоков.  
Замок - ледяная скала - состоял из пещер и тоннелей, и все на первый взгляд могло показаться природным и естественным. Но почему-то не оставалось сомнений, что Король Ночи воздвиг этот дворец сам.  
При появлении Белых Ходоков мгновенно замерзала вода. Но здесь, в центре этого места, с вершины спускался холодный водопад, услаждая слух успокаивающим шумом течения. Слишком красиво. Здесь хотелось остаться навеки. Сидеть у водопада и наслаждаться покоем. Среди бескрайних белых снегов.  
Винтерфелл внезапно показался мрачным и нелепым. Не было ничего прекраснее ледяного дворца. Ни один человеческий замок не мог быть прекраснее. Джоан мгновенно возненавидела себя за эту мысль.  
\- Тебе не нравится здесь? - спросил Король Ночи, отвлекая от размышлений.  
\- Ну ладно, здесь неплохо, - отозвалась Джоан с напускной небрежностью. - Ну и что?  
\- Тебе здесь будет лучше, чем с людьми.  
Седьмое пекло, этого она и боялась! Она должна была защищать людей!  
\- После того, как ты меня сюда насильно притащил?  
\- Да.  
Серьезно? В его голове это было так просто?  
\- Ты упрямая и гордая. Это проходит.  
Что он, блять, имел в виду?  
\- Отвали! - заявила она, с вызовом уставившись в его жуткие безжизненные глаза.  
\- Ты такая живая.  
Это было выше ее сил.  
\- А можешь еще раз меня ударить? - внезапно попросил Король Ночи.  
\- Ты что, мазохист? - охренела Джоан.  
\- Мне нравится видеть эмоции на твоем лице. А боль я все равно не чувствую.  
Впервые какой-то жутко бесящий мужик сам просил ударить его. О таком не было нужды просить дважды.  
Он даже не дернулся, когда она со всей силы влупила ему кулаком по морде. Не дрогнул ни единым мускулом, остался полностью неподвижным. Гребаная ледышка. А потом внезапно схватил ее в объятия и страстно поцеловал. На что у него, блять, вставал? На эмоции? На жизнь?  
Джоан ударила снова. И он неожиданно врезал в ответ.  
Хоть боли и не было, Джоан ошеломленно застыла, растерявшись. Хули он вообще творил?  
\- Продолжай, - то ли приказал, то ли попросил он. В его голосе не слышалось никаких интонаций. Ничего невозможно было понять.  
Джоан билась яростно. Нападала и отбивалась. Больше отбивалась, хотя Король Ночи явно щадил ее. Иначе было бы неинтересно - потому что первый его удар свалил бы ее в снег. А это случилось только ударе на десятом.  
Когда он навалился сверху, держа за запястья, Джоан неистово забрыкалась под ним, пытаясь пнуть и вырваться. Но он не чувствовал боли и был несоизмеримо сильней.  
\- Мне понравилось, - сообщил он по-прежнему без эмоций.  
\- Пусти! - завопила Джоан.  
И он действительно отпустил. Она тут же бросилась бежать прочь, не разбирая дороги. Вот только он догнал через пару десятков шагов.  
\- Я напугал тебя? - спросил он в полнейшем спокойствии. - Мы просто играли. Мне было весело.  
Осознав смысл его слов, Джоан перестала вырываться и застыла. Чтобы осмыслить все это, требовалось больше времени. Кажется, он не понимал ее так же, как и она его.  
\- А что потом? - хмуро осведомилась Джоан. - Изнасилуешь меня и тоже скажешь, что это было весело?  
\- А как мне понять, что ты этого не хочешь?  
\- Тебя волнует, чего я хочу?  
\- Ты сама начала меня бить. Ты этого хотела.  
Он понимал все буквально. Без подтекста. Он не понимал, что все это значит. Не понимал ее реакций. Ей всегда нравились прямолинейные и честные люди, но это... Это был уже перебор.  
\- Ты сказал, что хочешь сделать меня своей женой. А если я этого не хочу?  
\- Что мне сделать, чтобы ты захотела?  
\- А если вообще не захочу? Насильно заставишь?  
\- Как можно заставить полюбить?  
\- Любовь? Разве мужчин волнует любовь? Все они хотят только одного.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ими движет похоть.  
\- А что это?  
Серьезно?  
\- Ты... не понимаешь? Что ты тогда вообще собираешься делать со мной?  
\- Все.  
\- Что... все?  
\- Все, что я делаю, я хочу проживать вместе с тобой. И все, что ты захочешь делать.  
\- Зачем тебе это?  
\- Потому что это должно делать счастливым.  
Он удивлял все больше и больше. Как же она ошиблась в нем, решив, что он такой же, как все. Ледяной монстр по определению не мог быть таким же, как все. И это место... Определенно стоило дать ему шанс. Шанс стать ей домом.  
Король Ночи не собирался заставлять делить с ним постель. Или что тут было вместо постели? Ведь Белым Ходокам не требовался сон. В какой-то мере все это еще пугало. И сам он пугал. Странный, непонятный, возможно, вообще не существовало способа познать его способ мыслить и существовать. С ним рядом было немного неуютно. Но хватало того, что совершенно не хотелось назад.

***

\- Ты... Блять! - выругалась Джоан, оборачиваясь и прикрываясь руками, когда Король Ночи заглянул к ней в пещеру. - Тебя что, стучаться не учили?! Я же раздета!  
\- И что? - с искренним непониманием отозвался он.  
Он даже не соизволил отвернуться. Он наглым образом не догонял, чего от него хотят.  
\- Тебе вообще нормы приличия не знакомы?  
\- А что такое приличия?  
Не трудясь больше прикрываться, Джоан с глубочайшим удовлетворением стукнула его по рогатой башке. Плевать, что он ничего не чувствовал. Ей надо было выпустить пар.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Ты чего-то от меня хочешь?  
\- Когда я так делаю, я просто хочу тебе врезать! - какого хрена такие вещи вообще требовалось пояснять?  
\- Мне необязательно на это реагировать?  
Он был невыносим.  
\- Тебе больше не нужна одежда. Тебе не холодно.  
\- Ты же не ходишь голым, хотя тоже не мерзнешь!  
\- Я могу сделать тебе доспехи.  
А вот это предложение было дельным.  
Когда Король Ночи подошел вплотную и попытался прикоснуться, Джоан отпрянула, сдерживаясь от искушения снова влепить ему крепкого тумака.  
\- Какого хрена ты делаешь?  
\- Иначе я не смогу подогнать доспехи под твое тело. Мне надо знать, какое оно.  
Смирившись с перспективой быть облапанной ледяным монстром, Джоан решила довериться ему. Его прикосновения и вправду не были ни похотливыми, ни грубыми. Он осторожно ощупал ее формы и отстранился, не проявив к ним никакого интереса.  
\- А других Ходоков ты тоже щупаешь? - не удержалась Джоан от едкого замечания.  
\- Нет, они сами учатся делать все, что нужно, - спокойно ответил Король Ночи. Кажется, он не понял издевки. Может, и хорошо. - Почему тебе это так не нравится?  
\- Это стыдно.  
\- Я не знаю, что такое стыдно.  
\- При виде голой бабы редкий мужик не отпустит пару мерзких шуток. А то и вообще попытается изнасиловать. Это унизительно.  
\- Не понимаю. Столько эмоций. Ты правда чувствуешь их все?  
Почему он казался похожим на наивного ребенка? Ледяной монстр, повелитель мертвецов, жаждущий уничтожить человечество. Какого хрена он смотрел на нее так, будто она была ключом к чему-то фундаментально важному для него?  
Он показал, как создавать доспехи. Подошел к скале и положил на нее ладонь, от которой вверх тут же разошлась сеть трещин. Скала разверзлась, и куски льда попадали вниз. Человека зашибло бы насмерть. А Король Ночи продолжал непоколебимо стоять.  
Было так интересно наблюдать, как из ледяных кусков он искусно вытачивал детали доспехов. Хотелось научиться так же. Но сколько на это ушло бы лет?  
Он мог позволить себе вообще ни на что не прерываться. Часы и дни напролет делать одно и то же, если хотел. Ходоки не ели, не спали, не отходили по нужде. Джоан сидела рядом несколько дней подряд, пока Король Ночи не закончил доспехи. Они едва ли перемолвились за это время парой слов. Но почему-то казалось, что стали чуть ближе. С ним было хорошо.  
Он сам помог ей надеть доспехи. И преподнес в подарок меч, сделанный то ли для кого-то другого, то ли просто про запас или для души. Если он вообще мог заниматься этим ради развлечения. Хоть чем-нибудь.  
А потом он повел в наступление. Вместе с его армией. Люди вдалеке были видны едва-едва, когда они подошли к краю обрыва. Ясно, почему Ходокам всегда удавалось застать их врасплох. Джоан никогда раньше не замечала в себе такой зоркости. Но Король Ночи переплюнул все ее ожидания. Он бросил копье, демонстрируя свои возможности. И попал точно в цель.  
\- Зачем ты это сделал?! - возмутилась Джоан, когда человек вдали упал замертво. А все засуетились вокруг него, не понимая, что произошло.  
\- Ты тоже так сможешь теперь.  
\- Ты убил человека просто так!  
Чтобы что? Похвастаться? Произвести впечатление? Он так ухаживал? Заигрывал? Гребаный монстр с извращенным сознанием!  
\- Тебя еще и это напрягает?  
\- Да, представь себе!  
\- С тобой так сложно.  
Кто ей это говорил? Бесчувственная ледышка, слишком тупая, чтобы осознать концепцию переживаний и чувств?  
Джоан развернулась и зашагала прочь.  
\- Я тебя расстроил? - донеслось ей вслед. - Я этого не хотел.  
\- Дай мне побыть одной!  
Он действительно не пошел за ней. Когда она говорила прямо, чего хочет - он прислушивался. Он это уважал.  
Они встретились лишь через несколько часов. Она заметила его, когда подняла глаза, оставшись одна посреди горы трупов. Он улыбался. Жутко, одними губами, а его глаза по-прежнему не выражали ничего.  
\- Чего лыбишься?! - огрызнулась Джоан. На душе было невероятно паршиво.  
\- Мне хорошо. Я давно такого не чувствовал. Спасибо.  
Он целовал ее каждый раз, когда она заставляла его что-то чувствовать. Но на этот раз Джоан не оттолкнула.  
\- Я думала, мне станет легче, - буркнула она мрачно, когда отстранилась. - Если я их всех убью. Особенно вот этого.  
Король Ночи взглянул на того, на кого она указывала. Вряд ли Торне сильно впечатлил его. Обычный мужик, каких много валялось вокруг.  
\- Он пытался меня изнасиловать. И постоянно говорил гадости про меня и мою семью. Мне так давно хотелось всадить в него кинжал. А теперь я ничего не чувствую. Совсем. Только по-прежнему мерзко, когда вспоминаю, что он творил.  
\- Ты можешь убивать его столько раз, сколько захочешь.  
Он понимал. Или просто хотел сделать приятно. Он поднял руки, и мертвецы встали. Предоставив ей возможность убивать их еще много раз. Но легче так и не стало.  
Бросив это бесполезное занятие, Джоан прижалась к Королю Ночи и потерлась щекой о его плечо. В принципе, он был очень даже ничего. Вполне симпатичный. Для Белого Ходока. Она потянулась к его губам, но он внезапно отстранил ее за плечи. Какого хрена, разве он не этого хотел?  
\- Ты хочешь меня использовать, чтобы забыться.  
Блять, да он серьезно? Ей не дал какой-то мужик, потому что это было не по любви? С ней вечно случался какой-то сущий бред.  
\- Я, кажется, понял, что такое похоть, - невозмутимо сообщил Король Ночи, когда она снова полезла к нему. Как же хотелось ему врезать! Вот только он все равно не ощутил бы боль. - Это когда человек хочет трахнуться с тобой просто ради секса? Почему ты осуждаешь это в других, но поступаешь так сама?  
\- Это разные вещи! - возмутилась Джоан.  
\- Раньше тебе не приходилось оценивать себя с такой точки зрения?  
\- Отвали! - заявила Джоан, не найдя других аргументов.  
\- Ты опять обиделась? - уточнил Король Ночи.  
\- Да!  
\- А если я обижусь, что ты сделаешь?  
Этот вопрос окончательно поставил в тупик.  
\- Или тебе все равно?  
\- Оставь меня в покое, не хочу ничего слышать!  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя по твоей прихоти, ты ничем не отличаешься от них.  
\- Какие мы нежные и ранимые! - фыркнула Джоан, трясясь от бессильной злости.  
Гребаный монстр отшил ее, потому что она не оценила его богатый внутренний мир. Ей что, надо было за ним романтично поухаживать? Чего он, блять, от нее хотел? Ей всегда казалось, что мужикам достаточно пары сисек и дырки между ног. Хотя она никогда раньше не имела дело с Белыми Ходоками.  
\- Ты такая сложная.  
\- Это ты сложный, какого хрена тебе все время надо! Противный высокомерный говнюк! Ты такой нудный! И секс с тобой будет такой же скучный и унылый!  
\- Ты пытаешься заставить меня доказать обратное?  
Надо же, какие сложные схемы он мог распознать! Даже гребаную попытку взять на слабо!  
\- Ты еще и мнительный! - фыркнула Джоан, не желая сдавать позиции. - Весь мир не крутится вокруг твоего хуя!  
Она испытала парализующий шок, когда Король Ночи быстрым движением извлек из ножен меч и ударил ее, за секунду повалив в снег. И стало страшно, когда он похлопал лезвием по щеке. Он держал его плашмя, как будто просто играл или издевался. Но его лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражало. Никогда. Он все делал с одинаковым выражением лица. И целовал, и тыкал в нее мечом.  
Когда лезвие заскользило вниз, по груди, Джоан дернулась, но Король Ночи наступил ей на живот. Какого хрена он делал? Хотелось только, чтобы он перестал.  
\- Прекрати! - воскликнула она, ощущая, как наконечник меча упирается в горло.  
И Король Ночи послушался и на этот раз.  
\- У тебя такой скверный характер, - буднично заметил он, когда она отползла подальше, чтобы попытаться прийти в себя.  
\- У меня скверный характер?! - взъярилась Джоан, быстро закипая вновь. - Это что сейчас было вообще?!  
\- Зачем ты брыкаешься, когда тебя касается меч? Так тебя легче поранить даже без желания.  
\- Зачем ты в меня вообще мечом тыкаешь?!  
\- Тебя надо приучать к дисциплине. Иначе ты умрешь, поддавшись импульсивных эмоциям. Я научу тебя держать себя в руках.  
\- Я не стану такой же безжизненной и бесчувственной хуйней, как ты! Я живая!  
Ему ведь именно это в ней нравилось, какого хрена он творил?  
Он стремительно подошел и обхватил ее лицо ладонями. В упор уставившись жуткими ледяными глазами. Нечеловечески пугающими. Как будто смотрящими в самую душу. В глубину потаенных мыслей. Что, если он и правда видел ее насквозь?  
\- Я не требую отказаться от чувств. Я хочу, чтобы ты научилась думать головой.  
\- Отвали! - огрызнулась Джоан.  
Но на этот раз он не внял ей. Взял за волосы и потащил за собой. Как какой-то дикарь. Она что, умудрилась довести даже того, кто ничего не чувствовал? Это определенно был уникальный талант.  
Он избавил от доспехов и приковал к скале. И, ненадолго отойдя куда-то, вернулся с обсидианом в руке. Какого хрена он делал?! Это пугало уже по-настоящему.  
\- Если хочешь жить - научись не дергаться, - пояснил Король Ночи, отвечая на немой вопрос. И коснулся лезвием ее щеки. Это никак не навредило. По драконьему ножу растекался холод от его ладони. Им вряд ли можно было убить - он не стал бы так рисковать. Но можно ли было ранить? Почему-то не хотелось проверять. Поэтому Джоан старалась не шевелиться. Изо всех сил. До тех пор, пока лезвие не коснулось паха. Она дернулась, едва ощутив его у себя между ног.  
Стало больно. Будто внутреннюю сторону бедра обожгло огнем. Это длилось всего пару мгновений - до тех пор, пока Король Ночи не положил руку на порез. Но хватило, кажется, на всю жизнь.  
\- Этого могло быть достаточно, чтобы умереть, - сообщил он по-прежнему безразлично. - Если ты умрешь, ты даже не успеешь ничего понять. Ты просто сразу же рассыплешься на осколки.  
Он освободил ее, по-видимому, решив, что на этот раз с нее достаточно. Но вряд ли этим все закончилось бы.  
\- Я знаю, почему ты не меня не трахаешь, - сощурившись, едко фыркнула Джоан. - У тебя встает, только когда ты надо мной издеваешься. Ты не импотент, ты извращенец.  
Вместо ответа он шлепнул ее по заднице. Что он этим, блять, хотел сказать?! Что она права?!  
\- Седьмое пекло, это что сейчас было?! - возмутилась она, уже не понимая, стоит ли бояться его. Он ничего из этого не делал всерьез.  
\- Это весело, - ответил Король Ночи. И захотелось съездить ему по наглой ледяной морде. Раздражающе бесстрастной. Не выражающей ничего.  
\- Весело?!  
\- Ты такая строптивая. И так весело удивляешься, когда я отвечаю тебе. Такая странная. У тебя так много чувств. Я хочу их видеть. Хочу попытаться понять.  
\- Тебя это поражает?  
\- Это так неудобно. И тяжело. Я не понимаю их, они утомляют. Но ты от них отвыкнешь. Насладись ими, пока они есть.  
\- Я не хочу переставать чувствовать, - напряглась Джоан.  
\- Это все равно произойдет. Здесь нечего чувствовать.  
\- Я этого не хочу!  
\- Я тоже не хотел.  
\- Ты сделал меня такой!  
\- Хватит об этом говорить, от этого ничего не изменится, а мне не жаль.  
Конечно, не жаль. Сраный эгоист. Хотел использовать ее, чтобы смотреть на жизнь. Смотреть, как начнет угасать эта жизнь. Превращаться в такую же безжизненную ледышку, как он.  
\- Я никогда не стану такой же скучной и унылой, как ты!  
\- Смерть это скучно.  
\- Не знаю, я не умирала!  
\- Я умирал.  
\- И скучно?  
\- Сначала больно. Потом скучно. Мертвые лишены возможности осознавать себя мертвыми. Я - нет.  
Он рисовал такие мрачные перспективы. Хотя говорил, что здесь ей будет лучше, чем с людьми. Или именно это и было в его понимании «лучше»? Как у него вообще работали мозги?  
\- Я найду, чем заполнить пустоту, - хмуро буркнула Джоан, отворачиваясь от его безжизненных глаз. - Я не сдамся ни тебе, ни тому дерьму, которое ты мне уготовил.  
Она однозначно не ждала, что он ответит:  
\- Ради этого ты здесь.

***

В глубине ледяных пещер, среди кристаллов, переливающихся ярким светом, и причудливых отблесков на стенах, Джоан ощущала, что обретает умиротворение. Не безжизненно-пустое, как у Короля Ночи. Спокойное, приятное. Она чувствовала себя как дома. В безопасности. Будто в материнском лоне. Ей было здесь хорошо. Как он и обещал.  
Король Ночи сидел рядом. Молчаливый, сливающийся с ледяными стенами. Его присутствие усиливало ощущение уюта. Это место стало домом. Он стал семьей.  
\- У тебя вообще есть чувства? - спросила Джоан, накрыв рукой его ладонь, лежащую на колене. Заглядывая в зловещие голубые глаза. - Пусть не такие, как у людей. Хоть какие-нибудь.  
\- Наверное, есть.  
То есть, он не был уверен?  
\- Ты понимаешь, что такое счастье. И как его можно достичь.  
\- Я не помню, как оно чувствуется.  
\- Что ты помнишь?  
\- Там было плохо. Но я был живым.  
Это совсем не то, что она ожидала услышать о его прошлой жизни. Ей казалось, он скучал по ней. Но что, если ему было плохо всегда и везде? И он хотел обрести что-то новое. Принципиальное иное. Вот только что?  
\- Как это вообще случилось с тобой? Как ты стал Королем Ночи?  
\- Я ходил за дровами, когда увидел ребенка. Странного, нечеловеческого. Это была просто маленькая девочка. Она сказала, что ей нужна помощь. Обманом заманила меня в лес. Когда я очнулся, мои руки оплетали ветви дерева, а сам я не мог пошевелиться. И та девочка вонзила в мое сердце обсидиановый нож.  
Серьезно? Вот так? Он просто попался под руку? Поплатился за доброту и желание помочь? Может, люди и вырубали леса на дрова, уничтожая жилище Детей Леса. Но почему они поступили так именно с ним? Потому что так было проще всего?  
Джоан сочувствующе погладила его по плечу.  
\- Я не сожалею. Я все еще жив. У меня есть столько могущества. Столько возможностей. Я просто забыл, для чего все это нужно. Потому что это не приносит удовлетворения само по себе.  
\- Поэтому ты хочешь семью? Чтобы за это бороться, чтобы это стало твоим смыслом жить? Думаешь, это заставит тебя почувствовать?  
\- Да. Мне хочется, чтобы это сработало.  
\- Хочешь... чтобы я родила тебе ребенка?  
\- Да. Если это возможно.  
\- Ты сейчас ничего не чувствуешь ко мне?  
\- Иногда. А ты что-то чувствуешь ко мне?  
\- Мне хочется тебе помочь.  
\- Это не любовь.  
\- То, что ты чувствуешь, это тоже не любовь.  
Они надолго замолчали. Почему-то после этого стало нечего сказать. Им обоим на самом деле хотелось одного и того же. Дома. Семьи. Чувствовать какой-то смысл, быть кому-то нужными, и чтобы кто-то был нужен им самим. Почему они не могли обрести это друг с другом? Два дурака.  
\- Обними меня, - попросила Джоан. И, когда крепкие руки обхватили ее, прижав к могучей груди, уронила голову ему на плечо. Снова хотелось забыться. Хоть на короткие мгновения. Чувствовать кого-то, быть с кем-то.  
На этот раз он ответил на поцелуй.  
\- Как думаешь, если у нас действительно родится ребенок, каким он будет? - спросила Джоан, когда после, насладившись друг другом, они лежали в снегу, держась за руки.  
\- Таким же неуязвимым, как я, - ответил Король Ночи. - Величественным и безжалостным. Совершенным. Сильнее меня. Сильнее всех.  
Он правда этого хотел? Создать что-то еще чудовищнее, чем он сам? Зачем? Почувствовать себя на его фоне меньшим монстром? Или, напротив, начать гордиться тем, кто он есть? Хотя он, кажется, и так гордился. Это нравилось ему больше, чем быть человеком. Как и ей.  
Она родила сына. Без боли, без мук. Ребенок не кричал. Только пристально смотрел на нее большими голубыми глазами, когда она взяла его на руки. Так же, как его отец.  
\- У него твои глаза, - усмехнулась Джоан.  
Король Ночи пялился на сына, застыв в пространстве. Пребывая во власти своих странных чувств. Это выглядело довольно жутко. Джоан умудрилась так и не привыкнуть к этому за столько времени. И не привыкла даже через несколько лет.  
Ребенок рос. И доставлял все больше беспокойства. Его не нужно было кормить и укладывать спать, он не мог ненароком пораниться. Зато мог убежать далеко в снега и потеряться. А вдруг натолкнулся бы на людей?  
\- Нам надо поговорить, - решительно заявила Джоан, подходя к Королю Ночи.  
\- О чем? - равнодушно отозвался тот, оборачиваясь к ней.  
\- О воспитании ребенка!  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Чтобы ты его наказывал, когда я об этом прошу! Раз уж не разрешаешь мне! Он совсем меня не слушается!  
\- Тогда я буду наказывать вас обоих.  
Джоан едва не задохнулась от возмущения.  
\- Чего?!  
\- Вы оба себя одинаково ведете.  
\- Ты обнаглел! Я взрослая, а он ребенок!  
\- Ты женщина, а я король и твой муж. Между женщиной и ребенком нет разницы.  
Джоан недовольно поджала губы. Ответить на это было нечего.  
\- Ты раньше не придерживался социальных норм.  
\- Ты же этого от меня хочешь.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы мне не приходилось по сотне раз повторять ему одно и то же! А он потом шел и все равно делал мне наперекор!  
\- Меня он тоже не станет слушать. А управлять им, как другими Белыми Ходоками, я не могу, потому что он был рожден, а не создан. Не стал бы, даже если бы мог.  
Тряпка. Если бы ей кто-нибудь сказал, что безжалостный Король Ночи, несущий смерть, может быть таким тюфяком, она не поверила бы.  
\- Мне надоело каждый раз бегать за ним и возвращать обратно, когда он уходит на поиски приключений!  
\- Я сам буду это делать.  
Разговор привел совсем не к тому, чего она хотела. Но ее хотя бы избавили от нужды следить за буйным подростком. Если Король Ночи не хотел ничего с этим делать - пусть задалбывался сам.  
Чуть позже ей довелось увидеть, как он тащил сына за волосы обратно домой. А тот вырывался. Прямо как она сама. Они действительно были похожи. Но как же тяжело было это признать.  
Вряд ли он собирался его наказывать. Но сын отбивался так яростно, будто его вели на казнь. Пытался ударить. А потом, когда Король Ночи развернул его к себе лицом, чтобы посмотреть в глаза, вдруг впился ему в губы. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, чтобы сбежать.  
Когда Джоан подошла к Королю Ночи и тронула за плечо, он все еще так и стоял, ошеломленный, не понимающий, как реагировать. Сколько он мог это осмыслять? Еще одну вечность? Или дело было в чем-то другом?  
\- Ему просто нравится над нами издеваться, - пояснила Джоан. - Ты... слишком мягкий, чтобы воспитывать детей. Серьезно. Ты этого не умеешь. Тебе легко сесть на шею. Если тебе кто-то дорог, ты позволяешь ему пользоваться твоей добротой. А еще здесь скучно. Он развлекается, вытворяя всякую дичь.  
Король Ночи ничего не ответил. Только молча зашагал вперед. Наверное, он хотел остаться один. Джоан не стала ему мешать. Для него это, вероятно, был слишком серьезный стресс.  
Она увидела их вдвоем парой дней позже. Гуляла по пещерам, когда увидела, как сын подходит к отцу, и спряталась, чтобы они не заметили ее. Король Ночи сидел на ледяном камне, и сын примостился рядом, заключая его в объятия. Потерся о его плечо щекой.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил Король Ночи, не пошевелившись. Продолжая смотреть куда-то вдаль.  
\- Это приятно. Тебе приятно?  
\- Я ничего не чувствую.  
Сын поцеловал его в щеку. Седьмое пекло, каким же странным блеском светились его глаза! Что он вообще творил? Зачем?  
\- А так?  
\- Не знаю.  
Король Ночи непроизвольно обнял сына за пояс, когда он уселся к нему на колени. Когда, положив руки на плечи, посмотрел в ледяные бесчувственные глаза. Потерся всем телом. А потом припал к послушно раскрывшимся губам, принимающим долгий и глубокий поцелуй. Джоан казалось, что он лишь играл тогда, пытался отвязаться или просто шокировать. Но сейчас это не выглядело так. Сын хотел другого. Хотел подарить ему хоть немного чувств.  
\- Хочешь меня? - улыбнулся он, с теплотой глядя отцу в глаза. - А ведь я не женщина, я не рожу тебе детей. Тебе это просто приятно.  
Им обоим это нравилось. Им обоим хотелось продолжать. С ней Король Ночи никогда не чувствовал этого, хотя всегда хотел. У них не было такого уровня духовной близости. У них было мало общего. Она не понимала его, а он ее. Сын всегда охотнее проводил время с отцом, чем с ней. Изучал его, перенимал его мировоззрение. Наверное, поэтому понял, что ему нужно. Чего не хватает ледяному монстру, обретшему семью, но так и не получившему счастья.  
Джоан и раньше замечала, насколько преображается Король Ночи, когда проводит время с сыном. Когда учит его чему-то или просто играет с ним. С ней он всегда больше молчал. А с сыном они постоянно разговаривали. Им всегда было, о чем говорить.  
Она никогда не любила его так, как сын. А он никогда не любил ее так, как его.  
Может, им обоим давно уже этого хотелось. Только Король Ночи не знал, что так можно, а сын просто боялся, что это нужно только ему одному.  
Сейчас он почему-то решился. Целовал, обхватив лицо отца руками, ерзал бедрами на его коленях. Король Ночи крепко обнимал его, прижимая к груди.  
\- Я не помню, как чувствовать, - тихо прошелестел по-прежнему безэмоциональный голос. - Так много чувств... Это пугает меня. Чувства разрывают на части, причиняют боль.  
\- Делают живым.  
Его глаза всегда оставались одинаковыми. Зловещими, жуткими, пронзительными. Но сейчас он закрыл их и опустил голову, зарываясь лицом в волосы сына, рассыпающиеся по плечам. А тот бережно гладил его, пробегаясь пальцами по наростам ледяной короны.  
Лед плакал, когда таял. С Королем Ночи это выглядело так.  
\- Мама рассказывала мне, - шепнул сын ему на ухо. - Когда у людей немеют конечности, так, что совсем перестают что-то чувствовать, поначалу бывает очень больно, когда они снова оживают. Это не страшно. Не надо этого бояться. Это скоро пройдет.  
Король Ночи крепче прижал его к себе. Наверное, ему хотелось верить. Он получил, что хотел, его мечта сбылась. Он смог что-то почувствовать. Смог вспомнить, каково испытывать счастье. Потому что полюбил кого-то искренне, а не от безысходности. И кто-то так же полюбил его.  
Джоан ощущала, что рада за него. За них обоих. Она хотела обрести дом. Король Ночи хотел обрести счастье. Похоже, им обоим в конечном итоге повезло.

***

В очередной раз ей самой приходилось возвращать сына домой. Как же все это раздражало! Дотащив его до замка и бросив в снег, Джоан с чистой совестью направилась дальше по своим делам. Но обернулась назад, закипая, когда ей в затылок прилетел увесистый снежок.  
Сын нагло показал язык и бросился бежать. Джоан нагнала его в пару секунд и с наслаждением макнула мордой в снег. За что сын, вырвавшись, мстительно пнул в колено. Этот мелкий поганец постоянно доводил ее со скуки. Как же хотелось всыпать ему от всей души хоть разок!  
Король Ночи подошел как раз вовремя. Застав их обоих вцепившимися друг другу в волосы в яростной борьбе.  
\- Выпори его! - взмолилась Джоан. - Он меня достал!  
С минуту Король Ночи молча смотрел на них пронзительным взглядом. А потом внезапно начал смеяться. Впервые за сколько гребаных тысяч лет?  
\- Ты охуел? - возмутилась Джоан. Это было единственным, что пришло в голову. Осмыслить происходящее мешал глубочайший шок.  
Она читала расслабленность и облегчение на его лице. Даже когда он улыбался - всегда скупо, одними губами - его глаза оставались холодными и неподвижными. Но только не сейчас. Почему?  
Может, они просто довели его до нервного срыва? У Белых Ходоков ведь вообще мог быть нервный срыв? Иногда сын настолько ее бесил, что она переставала в этом сомневаться. Но этим, похоже, можно было не только свести в могилу, но и поднимать мертвых из гробов. Даже из воображаемых гробов.  
Король Ночи распахнул для них объятия. И, отпустив друг друга, они прижались к нему с обеих сторон. Вряд ли эта семейная идиллия могла продлиться долго. Но сейчас все они были счастливы от того, что вместе. Все улыбались, прильнув друг к другу. И было так хорошо.  
\- Я люблю вас обоих, - шепнул Король Ночи, и его голос впервые прозвучал с теплотой.


End file.
